After Recordings: A KimxDuncan Fanfic
by EcstasyIsBliss
Summary: Kim and Duncan had become awkward after The Hats and Hannah, teased them about being 'Fux Buddies' Kim didn't like how that sounded and turned away from all of them including Duncan who wanted answers. Dunkim Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

"Why do a lot of people think recording and editing is so easy to do as a living?" Kim said with a short smile as she looked at Paul or Sjin while he sipped his cup of coffee.

Sjin gave her a gruff look, the coffee stain dripping from his short beard as he huffed "I dunno ask Duncan, he knows everything, like that one time he tried to do this stuff with rails in railcraft, he was absolutely confused…well that contradicted it, but you know what I mean" He gave her a short wave then began to walk to his office, which was a few steps from the lounge where Kim was pondering about how to appeal to her subscribers more, and to people in general.

"Hm, maybe I should talk to Duncan, I mean, he is..helpful and all..maybe he can help" She convinced herself enough to forget about that one time Hannah and the Hats called her and Duncan 'Fux Buddies" a few weeks later her and Hannah still had silent treatments after that day.

Kim walked across the hallway of Yogtowers headed to Duncan's office which was a small little walk; he passed by the live streaming room and a bunch of storage rooms. Caff passed by her and they gave each other short smiles and waved to one another as Kim finally reached Duncan's door.

"Alright Kim..just gotta reach out to the handle..grab..twist…say hello…ask the question and leave..easy right?" As much as she believed it was going to work like that, she didn't actually think that Duncan would just answer her weird questions like that…would he?

Suddenly the door in front of her swung open revealing Duncan on the other end.

"Hey?.." Duncan said with a confused look as he saw Kim standing by his doorway stiff "Need something Kim?" He asked again trying to get her to snap out of whatever trance she was in.

"Uhh.. " was the word Kim could only mumble out. Aside from recording sessions with crazy craft and super fight, she and Duncan had been in a work only attitude for a long time. Sure, they do act like bestfriends at comic-con and all that jazz but she never really had too much of a close time with him since Hannah and the hats teased them.

Duncan stood up, his blonde hair swaying back as he would comb it with his hand and head to Kim who stood incredibly stiff.

"Yoohoo, anyone home in this body?" Duncan snapped his fingers infront of Kims eyes and clearly she squinted.

"Look if this is about the whole work relationship deal, Im totally cool with that, I know you don't like all the teasing and stuff from Hannah and the Hats but you should really let go of those stuff now, I mean you take a lot of flak from viewers and you don't mind, why would you mind when it's just about us at work?" Duncan stated clearly wanting answers from her strange behavior around him for the past months.

"That's exactly why Jones.." She said with a low voice.

"Exactly why what?!" Duncan shouted angrily at her.

"I'd take any flak from every single person, heck id even take the entire office teasing me with every single man and woman here but with you?" She sighed and walked away

"Oh.." Duncan sighed back as he looked at Kim slowly head towards her office, Sjin who saw the entire ordeal from his end of the office passed by saying "The girl has the hots for you, and you screamed at her face, not cool dude" He walked towards the office kitchen with his empty cup in hand.

"Dammit Dunc.." Duncan said to himself as he sighed and went inside his office, shutting the door and wallowing as he sat on his chair.

He saw the phone on his table, remembering that he still had Kim's number,' maybe she'd answer me if I called.' He thought, reaching out to it and grabbing it as he began to dial in Kim's number.

His phone began to ring just waiting for Kim to pick it up

"Pick up..pick up..pick up.." He muttered as the ringing continued.

 _Ring…ring..ring..ring_

"Hello?" A sad voice would say on the other end of the phone.

"Kim..I..Im sorry for shouting at you..without..knowing your reasons and all" Duncan sighed

"No..im fine..Im Kim after all…I can take any flak from anyone" She fake laughed sending jolts of guilt to Duncan.

Duncan stood up from his chair, and began running towards Kim's office, her sad voice giving him courage to do anything.

"Duncan?..Hello?" She said, suddenly her door would burst open as Duncan would enter, closing the door behind him.

"Dun-" She got cut off but the feeling of His lips crash into hers, She sighed in pleasure wanting the feeling of him to last forever by her. Their tongues began to enter one another as Duncan would push her towards the wall, Kim would stand up and let him do as he pleased with her.

Duncan cupped her cheeks as their tongues would wrestle, swapping each other's juices as Kim would moan. Duncan broke the kiss to breath then Kim pulled him back in, this lasted for quite some time till they noticed something was wrong.

Their eyes bulged open seeing that the door to Kim's office swung open revealing the Hats, Hannah, and of course Sjin standing by the door way.

"Oh I guess we were right, congratulations guys!" Hannah said with a happy voice while the Hats argued about the bet they placed.

"Dammit, now Im going to have to hand Trott a pound for this" Smiffy sighed and went back to his office.

As soon as everyone left, they went right back into it, exploring each other's mouths.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kim?" Duncan yawned standing up from his seat in his office. "Of course….a dream..why would Kim even want to come close to me?" Duncan contemplated as he walked towards the small fridge in his office grabbing a can of beer, then heading back to his chair to gulp it all down in an instant.

Meanwhile, Kim had just gotten into a cab, headed to yogtowers. Yesterday definitely happened she said to herself, remembering Duncan's lips on hers as she reminisced the feeling of overwhelming love that passed through them. As soon as Kim got to the doorstep of yogtowers she rushed to her office, placing her stuff where she would usually and immediately headed out back to the lounge where the Hats were joking about.

"Hey, Uh…Trott you seen Duncan around?" She said sweetly trying to get answers from him asap.

"Oh yeah, I heard him mumbling bout some dream in his office, he's still probably in his office though, try not to get the white gunk all over the place" He winked sending shivers to Kim's spine

"Urgh, gross" She mumbled and immediately went to Duncan's office. She opened the door whiffing the sweet scent of her beloved only to be masked by a quick, strong burst of alcohol.

"Jesus Dunc, how much have you been drinking in here?"

"Kim?"

"Yeah, wait are you drunk?" She sighed "Of course drunken people won't respond if they're drunk silly me..." She sighed again

"I…Im a stupid idiot for thinking you'd care about me" Duncan mumbled.

"Duncan are you alright?" Kim said feeling a little worried

"Yeah, just delusional for dreaming about a kiss from you.." He looked away

"Bu-but that did happen…Duncan?" She said slowly inching towards him.

"Fucking hell, im asleep again on my desk, dreaming about you.." Duncan said in drunken rage

"Dunc, you're not asleep, im here!" She inched closer extending a hand towards him, to hold him.

"Bugger off!" He shouted slapping her hand away as he sat on his chair gulping the last of his third can of beer.

"Dunc.." Kim said in a sad tone as she looked at her small hand, now bright red in a spot from his strong slap.

"I don't know what's gotten into you…Hell I don't know why I even bother." Kim said looking at Duncan in the eyes as he looked back at her.

"And about that thing where you said, I might not care about you…well you're more than wrong. Because right now, I'm far, far away from my comfort zone, away from all forms of family. Getting bashed on by millions of subscribers from the other yogscast members, and the funny thing is, most of them are from you."

Tears began to fall from Kim's eyes as she slowly backed away. Duncan had regained some sense after seeing Kim right infront of him begin to tear up.

"K-Kim..I" Duncan tried to speak up only to be interrupted by Kim

"No..I do care..I care for you more than I do others..because there's this feeling inside of me that I don't have on anyone else, I cant explain it, I don't know what it is, but its there" She said in pauses as she began to cry

"Kim..I-Im..sorry..I was jus-"

"Why do I even bother? If this is how you'd treat me while you're drunk imagine if you were sober..you know they say, while drunk truth is revealed. I guess this is yours" She said in tears as she ran outside away from him and the yogtowers.

Kim made her way outside, bumping into Zoey who had come to visit the yogs for a month.

Duncan sprinted outside back to the lounge where he expected her to be, but she wasn't there.

"Anyone see a red dyed beauty which I don't deserve run by?" He said in worry.

"You mean Kim, you mean Kim right?" Trott answered back.

"Yeah she ran past..didnt this like..happen yesterday or something like that?" Smiffy said looking at the other Hats as Zoey came through the door beside them

"Hey, you guys…what happened with Kim?" She said

"Where is she?!" Duncan screamed

"Outside!" Zoey froze in place as Duncan flew past her, making his way outside.

"Fuck-fuck-fuck! You did it this time!" Duncan cursed as he ran the block, searching for Kim in ever corner.

"Where are you Kim?!" He shouted looking like a mad man who had just lost his dog on a walk.

He bumped into someone much shorter than him, he didn't bother to apologize, instead he shouted.

"Kim!"

"Im right here" Someone answered.

He looked around for her, still a little woozy from the drinks he just had, sure he could take a glass full but three beer cans were just too much for him. Enough to hurt the most beautiful lady he had met in his life.

He turned to see the woman he had bumped was actually Kim. He ran up to her with open arms engulfing her into a hug, where Kim would just wail silently on his chest.

"Im so sorry..Im so sorry" He kept repeating as he kissed her forehead

Kim smiled at this half assed attempt to apologize to her. But it was enough.

"Im a stupid idiot, who cant see that you are the most important thing in my life" He said.

"You are a stupid idiot." She said with a drop of a tear in her eyes falling down

"Lets head back" She continued

As they made they're way back to the Tower, from then on things would change. Duncan swore to that.


End file.
